Souls
Souls are spiritual aspects of one's personality. In most languages, people are defined as living only if their soul is connected to their body. According to studies done by necromancers and clerics, Souls contain information regarding the memories and personalities connected to their user. Technomancers can use Souls to enhance their magical abilities. The Soul is split into three parts: the Will, the Persona, and the Dock. Each serves a different function regarding the Soul's use. Souls are completely made out of the material Zar. Parts of the Soul Will The Will is the part of the Soul that controls memory and interprets emotions sent by the Persona. It is also the main force that receives reactions sent by the host's connection through the Dock. Uses By itself, the Will is completely useless, only made for storage of memory. The bare minimum of the Will, the instinct, comes with the Will's creation. Other than instinct, a Will possesses nothing upon first being made, and it typically agrees with all signals interpreted by the Persona. With enough time, however, the Will may receive various random memories connected with strong emotional impacts from the Persona. These memories are stored inside it, and are used to filter and selectively choose the actions and signals sent by the Persona. When part of a memory is triggered, the Will sends an emotional reaction alongside the Persona. The Will is used in spells to disrupt memory and shift opinions. This is often the area most effected in charming spells. The Will is also the area that stores and receive painful moments. Alcohol often makes the Will randomize what it will and will not accept. Persona The Persona is raw emotion, different aspects being stored in different amounts. Combined with the Will, it's used to form a personality. It is the part of the Soul least known about; often the most debated. Uses The Persona is constantly filled from creation, sending semi-constant relays to the Dock to justify its emotion and ambition. On the rarer chances the Will sends a direct relay, the Persona will reply very quickly, causing stress upon the user and the Soul itself. A host can exist without a whole Persona, but must have at least one emotion assigned to them. Emotions in Persona are wide arrays of several strong emotions and the gray area in between. The key emotions contained within the Persona have been debated constantly, some researches saying six, some going up to the hundreds or more. The most common use is the eight-emotion circle, consisting of the key emotions: ecstasy, admiration, terror, amazement, grief, loathing, rage, and vigilance. The Persona is used in spells to stress or or bring out a raw emotion in the Persona by adding or removing connections with the Will. Dock The Dock is the part of the Soul that connects to the Persona and the Will. Considered the most important aspect of the Soul, the Soul cannot exist (while stable) without the Dock. The Dock holds onto the Will and Persona, connecting all three aspects to form a complete soul. Without the Dock, the Will and Persona do not connect. The host then becomes Soulless. Uses The Dock has three main uses: connections, relays, and recycling. The Dock holds together both the Will and Persona to it, fastening them. When fastened, the Dock can then receive signals from both the Persona and Will, and relay them to each other so feeling effects thought and thought effects emotion. When the Persona and Will relay the same action, the Dock (if connected to a body) does a movement or a reaction based on the inputs given. The Dock is used in spells made to disrupt the connection between the Dock and other parts of the Soul and host. Rage cuts off the connection with the Will, for example, and Blindness cuts off interactions between the host and the Dock. Consciousness is determined by the Dock's connection with the host, meaning that the Dock is separated from the host upon death and loosened with harm. Soul Recycling Soul Recycling Destroying a Soul Destroying a Soul The Soulless The Soulless